shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bull Shark
Introduction Bull Shark is a proud member of the Shark family, a very influential family in the cult of the Sea. However that entire family was massacred by a unknown pirate in a failed devil fruit raid. The only surviving member was Bull. Bull was then taken in by the World Government and turned into one of there deadly assassins. However this union turned sour when Bull's supervisor ordered him to eat a devil fruit. Bull was a stern worshiper of the sea, such action was the highest level of sacrilege. Bull refused and in the argument killed his superior. It was then that bull fled the organization and ended up a wondering pirate. Appearance Bull is a tall kid who stands six feet tall and weighs two hundred and fifty pounds. His body is covered in both muscles and scars. The scars from his training to be a world government assassin and bit marks form sea creatures that thought he would make a good meal. Most of the time he can be seen wearing a white coat, with blue sea wave markings around the upper portion of the jacket. The words World Government mark the center of his back, on his jacket, in navy blue. Under his jacket he wears a marine t-shirt, which he stole from a marine supply base, and he wears standard marine white pants. Keeping his messy hair out of his eyes is a dark blue bandana with a shark outline meshed into it with a lighter blue thread. Personality There are two things that you need to know about Bull. The first is that he is a compulsive liar and the second is that he loves the ocean. The Ocean is the only thing he will not lie about. Everything else is free game. Sometimes Bull lies about stuff that he does not need to lie about. He once told a man that his hair was red and that the blue on his outfit was also red. He then convinced the man that his eyes were damaged and that he needed glasses. Bull lies so much that he often thinks that his lies are the truth. His meeting with Ashigaru turned out this way. He told so many people that he and Ashigaru were crew mates before he stole from the World Noble that everyone in town believed it. So when Ashigaru came to town he moved to greet Ashigaru, but only got angry when Ashigaru did not recognize him. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Bull uses two fighting styles, Fish Man Kempo and Rokushiki. Bull is only capable of pulling off Fishman Kempo due to his gloves and Rokushiki was taught to him while he was being trained to be a assassin. When it comes to fighting one needs to understand that Bull lives up to his name. He is as strong as a raging bull and has the stamina and ferocity of one. He prefers to take his opponents on head first and charges into battle recklessly. The only reason Bull is still alive is due to his families legendary resilience. Bull can take more punishment in a fight than Ashigaru which is saying something. If you had to classify him as a class in a MMo bull would be the Tank. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are NOT 'from this wiki that are related to this page 'Help and Advice To create your new character. 1. COPY THE ENTIRE LAYOUT except the template above and the Help and Advice section. 2. PASTE INTO YOUR NEW PAGE Category:Male Category:Former Marine Category:Former World Government Employee Category:Former Spook Category:Former Soldier Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Assassin Category:Badass Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV HC Category:Pirate Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain